User talk:Madbootdude
Hi, welcome to MUGEN Database! Thanks for your edit to the Madbootdude page. Remember to read the rules! Leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything. Enjoy fighting! -- PlasmoidThunder (Talk) 06:58, 12 January 2012 Megaupload Due to certain events, Megaupload has been shut down...permanently. You might want to re-upload your files to another website, like 4shared, Mediafire (or better yet, Skydrive - no waiting time for downloads!). Just thought I'd let you know... 21:11, January 20, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude Yeah, I know..I just announced that on Youtube..I'll switch to 4shared. Good news! Gordon...really? Then again, my nickname is Hamster, but I like it. But that's not the point, you know Megaupload went down? Well, you're going to like this very much! 21:37, February 20, 2012 (UTC) Madbootdude Yay! I must spread the news! Hey MadBootDude Why are you not putting me on your friend list? Sorry for that bad comment on GodHanyou's PC Guy goes to mcdonalds 2 video. Madbootdude I don't know who you are. I'm Tanic Madbootdude Sorry. Thought you were Smiffy. I shall add you. But as long as you send me these requested characters. Can I tell you them? Link to Pallete for Warner's Luigi I saw you wanted the link to the pallete for Luigi. Well, here it is: http://www.mediafire.com/?8dz1wbrijpl4fif. I hope you test it out. Dchan250 01:09, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Luigi Should I post the link pallete on Luigi's page? Dchan250 02:02, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Test Soundpack After when I release a beta link to english Homero's soundpack, can you test out if some are still spanish? Some that I might not Change (Please Consider the Following.) *Kamehameha Super Move (I might not find a soundclip for that. If you can find one, send me a link.) (Remember it has to be a wav. file.) *Sleeping Sound for Homer's Sleeping Intro (It seems fine even if it's spanish.) *Most Drunk Sounds (I might miss lots of sound when Homer is in Drunk Mode, good thing he barely uses it.) Thanks for reading this. Dchan250 05:06, March 23, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Really? Never noticed. I was just cleaning the wiki. But thanks! Hopefully, you will beat me. I got inspired of jealousy. -Sincerely, Madbootdude Homero English Soundpack Updated Hey, I updated my soundpack for Homero : http://www.mediafire.com/?b5cfx5fnkwc0spu Hope you enjoy it. Dchan250 02:17, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Thanks Dchan, now Homer won't sound weird no more (if you are confused, i got an early voicepack from the website that gave the Terrible Weegee (even if you might not know him) his snoring is a scream and his goku victory is a bunch of evil homers, just saying) Rio Grande at your service 08:03, March 31, 2012 (UTC) Pssst... Secret! Since you are one of my friends at wikia, I'd like to give you this private link to one of my new wip edits Here. More Info about it: Here. You're an Admin?! Wait, when did this happen? Perhaps I'd just overlooked it... Well...congratulations :D 21:04, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Thanks...I...don't even know how...probably because I'm trying to be as helpful as possible. -Madbootdude Whoh!? How did you become an admin!? Great job by the way. Keep up the good work! Dchan250 05:00, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Darin! Don't worry. Someday, you probably will be too one you reach 1000 badge points...or just fix n00by grammar or add missing pictures. That's what I do. -User:Madbootdude So... Hm... We see what the adminship bot have done here... pretty... As long as i have knowledge in this wikia thing... if you're extremely active you get an adminship by a bot... thing that happened here... hopefully that will not affect the way you work do you? Naoki2534 21:52, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Well, all I know is I probably got that adminship for adding missing pictures and fixing grammar/false info. -Madbootdude New Badge! I see your newest badge you earned is the same as mine! We both got the 250 edits award! Keep up the good work Gordon! Dchan250 00:58, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Congratulations! Keep up the good work, Smiffy! Sorry, I mean Darin. 250 edits is actually tough. -Madbootdude My next badge I'll go for is the 25 edit cheap badge. I really wan't to get the Mugen GOD award (the Chuck Norris badge.) It looks so awesome! -Dchan250 Yeah! Chuck Norris makes everything awesome. Food, clothes, houses, and even M.U.G.E.N badges. -Madbootdude ill tell you what is w its a fighting boxing game on tv Congrats. Congrats on becoming an admin. "People only sing when the wind blows in their direction"-Metalkong1 23:27, April 29, 2012 (UTC) Thanks. I actually wanted to be an admin just to help the wiki. -Gordon (MBD) Hi Gordon Well I am back I am sorry for the removal of Cheap Characters catergory on Zoroark.Everyone makes mistakes sometimes and I did not know Zoroark can beat King Kong and Godzilla at once.Well Hi Madbootdude I am back. Slk Mugen 15:44, May 12, 2012 (UTC) No need to apologize. Everyone makes mistakes...even me. -Gordon (MBD) Hey... A-Bomb is a cheap character, true, but isn't Chuck Norris also very cheap? Becuase he's invincible and nobody can beat him, right? I he can be beat, tell who and can HE beat two OmegaRotoms? -Dchan250 Chuck Norris can't kill Omegarotom in 1-hit. But thank you for asking. -Madbootdude Message about Mugen Creator Smiffypuss 18:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC)MadBootDude. You don't have to put in his name on your list of hated mugen creators if you don't want to. But there is Mugen Creator called Tachi. I don't really hate his characters that much. It's just that his characters are quite overpowered. His Anpanman and Baikinman characters from the 1988 japan anime for kids, Soreike are cheap and overpowered. His Geno and Mallow from Super Mario RPG for SNES are also cheap and overpowered too. I do have all 4 of those Tachi's creations that I mentioned on my roster. But if you want to put him on your Hated Mugen Creators list if you want to. and Remember. It's Tachi.Smiffypuss 18:17, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Smiffy...it's you! It's been a while. I haven't downloaded those characters yet. I don't want any crappy characters in my roster (Well, except for some of Wlan's creations). Also, have you downloaded some of the recent M.U.G.E.N characters in M.U.G.E.N? -Gordon Sniffypuss? On The MUGEN Database? I thought he would never be here... Dchan250 23:18, June 3, 2012 (UTC) Were Even Now! Hey Madbootdude (Gordon)! Guess what!? I got the Lucky edit badge for making the 12,000th edit! We both now have a lucky edit badge. Hope I can catch up with you and PlasmoidThunder, but PlasmoidThunder shure does have a lot of points. D: Dchan250 Is In da House! June 3, 2012,9:31 PM Excuse me? -Gordon Also, I got the M.U.G.E.N God (Chuck Norris badge) for 500 edits! BUT: there's one that is the same with Chuck Norris but with 1000 edits! P.S: did you say excuse me because of mentioning PlasmoidThunder having lots of points, or because my new signature says "Dchan250 Is In da House!." Or I called you Gordon? Just tell me which one. Dchan250 Is In da House! June 4, 2012,8:20 PM Dang You, old man! -Bender Nah. Just Kidding. I'm proud of ya dude. Someday, you too will be an admin. Hello...? You seem to like Happy Tree Friends. Welp, I as one of the amateur MUGEN character creators, actually made one character based on the series so far. Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. I'm HTF1234, also known as StopByHere from deviantART. I mostly draw fanarts, and sometimes learned a bit about MUGEN. From your profile, you seem to want more HTF characters for MUGEN, hm? I can make your dream come true, but unfortunately, I'm no programmer. I'm just a Flash artist. I'm sorry if my introduction bothers you... HTF1234 11:30, June 5, 2012 (UTC) Nah, for a spriteswap, it's actually not that bad. Barely any missing sprites. Really good for a first character. Thanks for telling me. -Gordon Oh, okay. Thank you. I truly appreciate it. HTF1234 22:24, June 5, 2012 (UTC) I know a person that can help you with coding. A person named 500Giro on Youtube is a fan of HTF and he knows how to code M.U.G.E.N characters. You should talk to him. -Gordon Wow, thank you. Unfortunately I don't have a YouTube account. Maybe I'll register there if I have time. HTF1234 12:11, June 7, 2012 (UTC) Mugenfan Here i really don't know what Nuff saids means ask WlanmaniaX that word. Raman Livingstone It means Enough Said. Secret Surprise! Today was a special day today, it was my BIRTHDAY! :D I wanted to tell you this later until the end to make it a surprise. I hope you reply and say happy birthday to my talk page. Dchan250 05:50, June 10, 2012 (UTC) Mugenfan here im 11 years old.but in the 6th of august im turning 12.i was 10 in 2010 livingstone Raman livingstone My 10 year old brother, Francis has better grammar than you. In fact, he's still in Grade 5. So, kid. Grow up. I'll call you 10 because of your grammar. Sorry. No offense. -Gordon I think WlanmaniaX influenced People. I heard Madoldcrow was going to make Zim, Rocko, and Ren. Really? I mean all the characters listed there were made from WlanmaniaX except Ren, but he edited Ren. I think he influenced Madoldcrow to make them. I'm not just saying this because he told him to make them, but he's been requesting people also to insert his characters to either upcoming games, trying to make them, or edit them. Another one, WlanmaniaX has a Denviantart account, and for some of his favorite show, (ex. Ren and Stimpy), he says, "This show is good, great,etc. nuff said.", which probilly made Mugenfan do the same thing. Just look at some of his entries, you'll know what I mean. Dchan250 03:06, June 11, 2012 (UTC) Good point, Darin. -Gordon mugenfan here i will try to use good spelling. i've stoped nuff saiding Livingstone Raman Livingstone PLZ I Want To Be Admin I Want To Be Admin To Block Know386 Who Is Your Enemy Please PLEASE! Knowe386 14:03, June 23, 2012 (UTC) I'll block him soon. No need to worry. Hey. I'm pretty new to errors happening in M.U.G.E.N., and though you probably won't be able to do anything, I was hoping I could. Here's the error: "Error message: Trigger not valid for mugenversion of character: ailevel Error parsing trigger1, 1 Error parsing -1 -- AI ---, ACCIONES AI Error in -1 Error in code\ninja.cmd Error loading chars/SoulNinjaJUAN\scorpionJUAN.def Error loading p2 {C Library error message: Died parsing ailevel" Think you could help me? The error happened after installing the characters from http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Soul_Ninja_MK2 GuycoolSpore2 05:22, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Are you that crazy... _______________________________________________________________________________________________ i still don't care if its a winquote or not and you know i am a bafoon still............... and 3 words your Luigi RETARD on BigYoshiFan's Videos oh wait thats 6 words Hey there Hello there Madbootdude, thanks for the welcome in mugen wikia. I am also a Filipino. I have fun editing and making articles on every page. We'll it's been my first time in wikia but I am aware of the rules that you have posted. It's nice here in mugeb wikia, I can share my knowledge, news and updates about anything related to MUGEN as much as I can. Have a Good day to you. 03:05, July 25, 2012 (UTC)OJEMRAYK (talk)OJEMRAYK Have you seen this snail so i may be thinking that you're not making Gary anymore (the name was red in Spongebob's franchise info box and then it's just gone) can I have a shot at making this character, I might not make it now, but i'll reveal it along with another secret character Rio Grande at your service (talk) 23:53, July 25, 2012 (UTC) Why yes. Yes you can. -Gordon I feel ....... Sad :( I just found out Felix might retire from mugen and will give up on SpongeBob V2 and Jake V2 unless he has enough time. He said "Mugen is Evil", possibly due to that it's taking up his vacation and time to do other things, but I'm not really sure. Now what should we do? First Judgespear, then Mugen Toons (Which is not really bad), but now Felix? Guess we're going to face reality now. Dchan250 (talk) 21:28, July 30, 2012 (UTC) Maybe even Jetgoshi D: 21:34, July 30, 2012 (UTC) What!? No way. We're loosing all our good M.U.G.E.N creators! If we loose Felix, all we have left is Crow! And Jet(hopefully he's still working on his characters)! '-Gordon' Pfft, you certainly haven't looked elsewhere for characters Koa-Devil (talk) 22:45, July 30, 2012 (UTC) I only mentioned the most active ones. There are a lot of M.U.G.E.N creators in the M.U.G.E.N community. Oh. I forgot to mention The_None, Aperson98, and...some other people I forgot. '-Gordon' I'm getting pretty sick of you Daniel. You treat all the M.U.G.E.N creators that aren't as good as your "favourites" like crap. Well I'm sorry that Jetgoshi is still a spriteswapper and hasn't changed a bit , but what your blind to is that he's improving. Care to remember your original Daniel? Or did you forget that you weren't amazing back then -_-. People can like whichever creator they bloody well want without people like you saying "He/she sucks ass, go like someone better like me or any of my favourite creators who are clearly the best, because I said so. Only I, the great magnificent Daniel, can improve my characters.". I like Jetgoshi because he doesn't treat anyone as if they were lower than him. Sure his creations were pretty bad back in the day, but he improved vastly. 08:19, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Plasmoid, let me tell you something, Jetgoshi still steals codes from Daniel AND from MadOldCrow. You really haven't taken the time to look into his character have you? Worst part is, he's STILL doing it even though MattTheBiscuit clearly pointed out his flaws that he needed to improve. I only helped out Jetgoshi because it looked like needed SOME sort of original/non-stolen idea in his character. Seriously, if you took at least SOME time to see what Jetgoshi puts in his character, you'd know that Jetgoshi isn't improving one damn bit, not to mention his character's AI is spammy as crap, and that his sprites are choppy as hell. You think about that. DarkDonald (talk) 17:06, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, but you make your characters with Flash. Have you actually tried animating a pixelated sprite before? I can tell you now it's pretty difficult with normal-res and I do it in high-res. Everyone steals from everyone else. Seen a code to do awesome hyper portrait stuff? You take it and add it to your character. Fatality compatabilty? Copy + paste. Pretty much every M.U.G.E.N character has code taken from somewhere, because not all of us are amazing at understanding the .cns. Without a doubt, everyone who has made a character has at one point in their "career" copied KFM's attack coding. Compare Jetgoshi's Garchomp to his Jetgoshi character and then tell me he hasn't improved. Yes, his hitboxes are somewhat of a cufuddle - see, I don't think he's the greatest creator ever, but he's far from the worst. I'm not defending anyone, I am just simply pointing out what needs to be pointed out. 17:53, July 31, 2012 (UTC) Awesome Hey your a Filipino?Im a Filipino too :) Rapthemonkey (talk) 13:36, August 13, 2012 (UTC)rapthemonkey9:) Wow. I've never actually met another Filipino Mugenite. -Gordon about the chars no,i cannot be forced,because i have to make sprites and im the worst person ever at making sprites even a baby can do better sprites than me ...who are you? -Gordon Anti-WlanmaniaX Stamp? I heard some of your friends have heared about the Anti-Wlanman stamp, I know it. I don't really know why they hate him. But I also found out Rocko, the character by WlanmaniaX, was a lie. "The cake was a lie, Mario." Peach Why? Well, I found out aperson98 was working on the beta version of Rocko. It wasd much better and looker cleaner. I saw on the Rayman wip comment ,"Who's Rocko is it?" Turns out it was aperson's. If you need a video, here it is: Yeah, so tell me what you think. Dchan250 (talk) 04:39, August 17, 2012 (UTC) It's amazing! I did not know that was the original Rocko...thanks for telling me, Darin. It looks quite better shaded. '-Gordon' I Now Have A Wiki. Do You Want To Join My Wiki? If Yes, Go Here. AngryNoahs (talk) 21:05, August 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Question Yeah, I do, or I would've token down the statement that I do have it off the Mario Mayhem article. What is your email so I can send it to you? LegoPigeon 21:01, August 18, 2012 (UTC) Message Divider... Gordon, please block this idiot. He edited on my user page. Here's the link to ban him. http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:81.108.150.79 Hope you read my mesaage. Reply back. Garfield1601 (talk) 20:18, September 7, 2012 (UTC) What did he exactly do to your page? Tell me, and there will be a high chance of me blocking him. '-Gordon' He vandalized not only MY page, but ToonAlexSora007's aswell. He added 2 WIPs to TAS007's Future WIPs section, and both were unconfirmed. They are some characters from Chowder and Rocko's Modern Life. Please ban him. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:57, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Yeah, I noticed User:AngryNoahs and some other guy named TheRealVonClutch are cyberbullying me but I don't care, they are just immature little kids. LegoPigeon 11:54, September 8, 2012 (UTC) @LegoPigeon Yeah, is AngryNoahs like 5 or something? He sure as hell acts like it. Which self-righteous twit makes a "Wiki" (if you can call it that) about themselves? He isn't exactly a public figure or anything. 14:51, September 8, 2012 (UTC) New Edits are you EVER going to make more Edits! Ever! -IAmZeMugenKing I'll see what I can do. I'm currently working on punching bags. (Don't worry. It won't be you) '-Gordon' Oh good. i just found a scary video that i found on youtube and its called Mario and Luigi's Stupid And Dumb Adventures Season 2 Episode 11 please try not to let your little bro watch it cause it had alot of Extreme violence as of Episodes 1-10. i put it on my User:AMB so i can let you watch it Mario had to go back in time because every one of the Plush Characters died excpet for Mario because he had to go back in time cause of Bowser so Mario jumped in the Warp and Yoshi and the Monster Diddy Kong both died cause Mario went it the Warp he didn't die he still lived and was back in Season 2 Episode 1 -IAmZeMugenKing Wlanman Just Won't Admit It Wlanman just doesn't want to admit he just edited Rocko to make it worse. I don't have Rocko anymore because after I saw aperson98's video, it just fell like a lie. By the way, Walnman is still not admitting he edited Rocko and made it worse on denviantart. Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 04:18, September 26, 2012 (UTC) Guess What Guess what i edited Mike's Yoshi. the New Yoshi that can eat the characters i'll send you the link to the character 4shared - My 4shared - shared folder - free file sharing and storage by me i changed the characters portrait to the Black Yoshi Plush with a gun and a Win port. and 3 Winquotes sorry that its 4shared the gun thing that Black Yoshi is holding its from SuperMarioLogan -IAmZeMugenKing Um, Madbootdude, can you block Black Gothic Phoenix? He stole my picture. But the picture is not taken by me. It's taken from a cartoon I like to watch. I removed my gallery so that no one steals my pictures. On his page, he says he's creating Sonic as a WIP even though he dislikes the Sonic series. That does not make accurate sense whatsoever. Garfield1601 (talk) 03:54, September 30, 2012 (UTC) Eh. I steal pictures to, to be honest. I find nothing wrong with it. Well, a little bit actually. But after seeing his dislikes, I think I will never support opinions again. '-Gordon' how do i add a picture i'm having supreme diffuculties trying to add a picture on this i'm sure having extreme diffuculty with this King Pig (talk) 19:49, October 11, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds Probably because the file you've uploaded is called Whit Bird plushy and not Whit'e' Bird plushy. 20:36, October 11, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the help PlasmoidThunder King Pig (talk) 22:08, October 11, 2012 (UTC)AngryMugenBirds Happy Birdday Happy Birdday RandomPokemonBro i bet your 16 i belive so oh and why did i put Birdday instead of Birthday it was an Episode of Angry Birds -King Pig I'm 14. But thanks! '-Gordon' your welcome i'll be 14 in 4 more days -King Pig Happy Birthday! I can't believe it's your birthday today! I've got and special gift for you, like you did to me http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PZ6olS7RgBc. :D Hope you like it! Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 23:07, October 13, 2012 (UTC) Thanks, Darin!...and Patrick. '-Gordon' that's pretty cool, from Rio Rio Grande at your service (talk) 07:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) Curses! I missed your birthday because I was too busy playing Pokémon White 2 doing stuff. 19:22, October 14, 2012 (UTC) No need to worry, Plasmo. I spent 7 straight hours playing Pokemon Black 2. '-Gordon' New Website Hello, friend! I just created my very first website for MUGEN! Check it out! http://dchan250mugencentral.webs.com/ Patrick Star is not the smartest fish in the world, so am I. 21:47, October 14, 2012 (UTC) HELP! Hey Madbootdude! How can i be an Admin? TAS007 (Talk) 20:14, October 24, 2012 (UTC) You have to prove you're actually worthy enough to be an admin. Admins have to: 1. Be mature. 2. Knows how to run a wiki. 3. Make good edits. 4. Proper grammar. There's more, but there's are examples of what it takes. '-Gordon' Links In the chat you wanted some MUGEN link. So, I found some. Quite a lot of good characters can be found. http://www.infinitymugenteam.com/infinity.wiki/mediawiki/index.php?title=Mainpage You can enter their website through that wiki. http://www.scruffydragon.com/ http://mugencharacters.org/ http://www.mediafire.com/?84orz89rc78zg#c8yfdbd9ptvb6 This one has tons of sprites. http://www.mediafire.com/?3h5s2u9s93rkk A lot of characters by Warusaki3. http://marancv.infinitymugenteam.com/index.html http://www.mugenation.com/ http://page.freett.com/devilgenemugen/mymugen.html Warusaki3's main site. Links In the chat you wanted some MUGEN link. So, I found some. Quite a lot of good characters can be found. http://www.infinitymugenteam.com/infinity.wiki/mediawiki/index.php?title=Mainpage You can enter their website through that wiki. http://www.scruffydragon.com/ http://mugencharacters.org/ http://www.mediafire.com/?84orz89rc78zg#c8yfdbd9ptvb6 This one has tons of sprites. http://www.mediafire.com/?3h5s2u9s93rkk A lot of characters by Warusaki3. http://marancv.infinitymugenteam.com/index.html http://www.mugenation.com/ http://page.freett.com/devilgenemugen/mymugen.html Warusaki3's main site. did you see this movie Hey RandomPokemonBro did you see this PG-13 Movie called 2012 its on Spanish (even you don't speak that) its on 33-2 and 35 (with cable) -Green Piggy Yeah. I saw the movie in English. Good film. But why must it be called "2012"? Everytime I look it up, it just shows stuff from the year 2012. It's one of my favorite movies, yet I can't even search it up on the internet. '-Gordon' Can you block this user? He/She or whatever was creating pages for no reason. Garfield1601 (talk) 02:56, November 1, 2012 (UTC) Hello Did you tested my characters? I'm really Tanicfan22. (talk) 21:34, November 3, 2012 (UTC) I tried your SpongeBob pallette, and I seemed to like it. Awesome News Awesome News RandomPokemonBro Jurassic Park is coming in 3D in April 5th 2013 You gonna see it in 3D or is it like over $20.00 in my hometown its only $20.00. -King Hamilton The 2nd (Another Nickname of mine) Um...cool. I've been a Jurassic Park fan for a long time. I might see it. '-Gordon' A Header to Cover the Messages Inside the Header Hey Madbootdude, can you block this user?: http://mugen.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/98.208.102.43 He/She/Whatever edited on two people's userpages, including Rap the Monkey's. Garfield1601 (talk) 21:06, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Banned, don't you worry about it ;) 21:15, December 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey, I read your 'What I would like to see' segment; you see I have been practicing on mugen character creation, I'm not going to tote anything since I prefer to let my actions speak for me. So without further ado how would you like a non-vore charizard won't garrentee anything beyond that, but I'll what I can do.Jared.conner2 (talk) 22:28, March 29, 2014 (UTC) You said you wanted good Looney tunes characters, right? Is my Daffy Duck okay or not? I spent about 6 months on that. You can blam the character if you want, but please tell me what needs improving. (except for infinites, that is something I feel only cheaters use/super damage, I dampened the super damage a lot in this character, so much it hardly feels like my own char :P) Pingurules (talk) 09:10, June 20, 2014 (UTC)Pingurules How long you were not there on YouTube and deviantArt? I was looking for you at both YouTube and deviantArt because I ned you as your old friend. So, when you will come back? Rabbitgentleman (talk) 12:41, July 3, 2014 (UTC)